custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Desolation
It always amazes me how often our greatest assets are simply handed to us by the Toa. Take this war in Metru Nui. I've always entered these massive conflicts knowing that we need many fronts to conduct our war, and on one of those many fronts we found... Her. A strike force was testing the plaza directly south of the coliseum, and were in open conflict with a batch of thirteen Toa of varying histories, but equally overblown experience. They stood against us under the shadow of a massive obsidian statue, some symbol of the strength of the Toa. The fight wasn't going well, but it was a loss I was willing to chalk up. However, one observer decided to change the course of the battle in our favor. The statue erected itself to it's full imposing height, and completely ripped a veteran Toa in half with her hands. I've been informed recently that she has stood in that very spot long before Metru Nui's Matoran Civil War. She had hidden within a traditional suit of stone armor whilst she watched her village and species burn to the ground. When her armor was taken to be a symbol of conquest, she found herself left in the heart of enemy territory. But she sustained herself on rage, and waited patiently. She told herself she'd kill all those who had defiled her people. She would shatter the backs of those who sought to live contentedly with ashes on their armor. She would desolate their home. And that's the exact attitude I love to manipulate. Powers Desolation is a towering combatant, clad completely in stone armor. Curiously, no part of her appears to be metal anymore, and her armor is encroached with vegetation, making her completely immune to Toa of Magnetism and Iron. She is deceptively fast, crumbling enemy lines with an almost unstoppable charge. Her armor appears to have either completely fused to her body or fully encased it, as there is no indicator she has any biological components. Curiously, she seems to be completely hollow under her black armor. However, within that cavity is an extremely potent gas that has the ability to disolve musculature. Many of my agents have informed me it can a strip down a Toa to a husk before they can even switch masks. Whether this is battlefield hyperbole or a sign that she can be truly weaponized is yet to be seen. Status Desolation is one of those agents that makes you smile and shake your head. They're so lost in their own cause that they fail to see themselves becoming another weapon. I'm perfectly aware that her loyalties are not aligned with my interests once this war has concluded. I'm also aware that she's prepared to die for her cause... and I have forces willing to help her with that. ⁠— The Shadowed One Trivia Model *Desolation was once submitted for a college art project. It got a C. This was the original reason for the inclusion of the foliage that is spread throughout the model. *Desolation was a roughly nine hour build, but has been through several years of iterations before being truly post ready. She originally had a heavily tan color scheme, which now is only present in her head construct as a nod to to her older forms. In lore, this is explained as the last vestiges of her original body. *Yes, she stands up. Lore *Desolation was designed to answer the question: Can any species undergo the same process the Makuta did? *Her codename is taken from the Toa team she knew best, which she bemusedly learned was now a word for utter defeat. In continuity, she is referred to as Cordak, the matoran word for desolation. *It's really unclear what beings in the Matoran Universe need to survive, hence the idea that she survived completely through hatred (And converting her musculature into something similar to, but not quite antidermis). *The whole stone body is the inspiration for her character; Zanywoop needed a character to fight his Toa of Magnetism and force growth. She has since evolved more into a primary antagonist and plot point. *It's clear that at one point her species could use Kanohi, as she can be affected by Kanohi Nuva. *She is an entry to the 2019 Dark Hunter contest. Category:Dark Hunters